Chiharu Rirakku
Debut: Appears In: Manga and Anime (All Fanfictional) Voice Actors: Seiyu: DOB: April 6 Zodiac Sign: Aries Sex: Female Age: Part I: 14-15, Part II: 17-18 Height: Part I: 170.2 cm, Part II: 180.3 cm Weight: Part I: 53.5283 kg, Part II: 56.6990 kg Blood Type: AB Classification: Part I and Part II: Chuunin Ninja Reg. Number: 205235 Affiliation: Kirigakure, Sunagakure (Part II) Team: Unknown (Teammates: Mizuku and Kunii) Ninja Rank: Part I and Part II: Chuunin Academy Grad. Age: 11 Chuunin Prom. Age: 13 Family: Hatsu Rirakku (Father; deceased), Sayuri Shainingu (Mother) Nature Type: Water Jutsu: Hidden Mist Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Water Drowning Technique, 100% Single Punch, Painful Sky Leg, Woman’s Wrath, Water Release: Water Whip, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Appearance Chiharu has straight, long orangish brown hair with two thin strands hanging down and brown eyes. She is very tall for her age. She also has slightly pale skin. Chiharu was born with flower-like birthmarks; one on her neck and two on each arm. During Part I (or Pre-Shippuden), she wears a royal blue and green poncho-like garment. She wears a dark green shirt underneath and gray pants. She wears royal blue sandals. She wears her forehead protector around her neck. During Part II (or Shippuden), she wears a green robe, similar to the Kage’s robe, royal blue shirt that exposes her midriff. Her midriff is covered by black fishnet. She wears yellow-green pants and royal blue sandals. She wears her forehead protector around her waist now. Her hair also has a slight change during Shippuden, her bangs are now hang over the sides of her face and her hair is a little less straight and shorter but it’s still long. (Her appearance as a child coming soon!) Personality Chiharu, at first glance, has a tough attitude. When having this attitude she acts humorless, mature, calm, and fierce. This makes her appear as though she only cares for herself. Truly, Chiharu is a caring, shy, and carefree girl, but ever since her father’s death, she has tried hiding her true personality. She is also very loyal to village, friends, and family, willing to protect them at all costs. During Shippuden, she sheds her tough personality, letting her true one shine through, but during a fight she gains her tough attitude back. In general, Chiharu is caring, shy, carefree, intelligent, and loyal. Chiharu has had a crush on her teammate, Mizuku. That crush has since disappeared. After revisiting Gaara in Shippuden, Chiharu has developed romantic feelings for him but doesn’t like showing them in public. As a child, she was carefree and curious. She loved making friends and hated it when someone didn’t a have a friend to play with (hence why she befriended Gaara). She also was interested in learning new things. Background Chiharu was born with flower-like birthmarks; one her neck and two on each arm. While these birthmarks hold no special ability, she did get teased for these marks. The teasing often put doubts in Chiharu’s mind but she didn’t let these doubts stop her from being a carefree child. Chiharu was very close to her father, Hatsu. They often traveled to different villages and her father taught her useful skills. When Chiharu was 6, her father took her to Sunagakure. While Chiharu was playing, she noticed a-then-4 year-old Gaara alone, being left out of the other children’s games. Chiharu ran up to Gaara and asked him if he’d like to play with her. Gaara looked up at her and replied, “Sure,” “Okay!” said Chiharu, then she grinned at Gaara. Gaara smiled and they soon began to play, starting their close friendship. Chiharu and her father continued to visit Sunagakure three times a year for the next two years. Chiharu and Gaara always looked forward to seeing each other. A few months before Chiharu entered the academy, her father took her to Sunagakure again. While Chiharu was spending time with Gaara, she told him, “This is the last time I’ll see you before entering the academy. I’ll be working hard, so… I won’t see you as much but anytime I have a break, I’ll beg papa to take me here to see you! I promise!” Gaara teared up and said,” You’re the only person who has ever liked me…” Chiharu replied, “I bet other people like you Gaara-chan, you’re a wonderful person!” Gaara wiped away his tears and smiled. Chiharu soon entered the academy back in her home village of Kirigakure, but only after a few months after entering the academy Chiharu’s father died. Chiharu’s father was falsely accused of trying to gain military tactics from Sunagakure and was poisoned my Sunagakure spies. Chiharu’s dreams of visiting Gaara anytime soon were crushed. Chiharu’s mother, Sayuri, didn’t approve of traveling to different countries because her daughter’s safety was at risk. Chiharu soon promised that she’d get stronger and smarter for her father and Gaara. She soon adopted a tough attitude, often hiding her caring, shy, and carefree personality. Over the years, Chiharu never forgot Gaara and her promises to him. Gaara, on the other hand, thought Chiharu had abandoned and forgotten him, which caused added more pain to the pain he already experienced. After graduating from the academy, Chiharu was paired up with her childhood friends, Mizuku and Kunii. They worked well together but sometimes bickered. During Kirigakure’s Chuunin Exams, Chiharu passed with flying colors at age 13, but her friends’ fates are unknown. Chiharu dreams of one day becoming a bodyguard for the Mizukage and to revisit and stay with Gaara. Synopsis Abilities Chiharu is a very skilled ninja in Water Release jutsus. She has great stamina and strategizing but poor defense. She is also intelligent. She is skilled with Shurikens, able to ones in many different sizes and ranges. She also knows a small amount of Taijutsu.